Never Again
by MakTD
Summary: Abbie and Jenny deal with a screaming infant


Come home there's an emergency

Abbie sent this text to Jenny desperate for help. An officer at the station had a family emergency and had to leave all of a sudden. Leaving her 5 month old baby boy in the care of the only other female officer there. Abbie was horrified. She didn't know how to take care of a baby. All day she had been stuck with him at her house feeding, changing, and rocking him to sleep. It was now 10PM and sleep was not in this babies future. His cry was so high pitched that Abbie's ears rang with every wail. She was going mad.

Jenny walked into the house to find a crying baby laying on Abbie's stomach and Abbie laying on the couch with her arm covering her face.

"What the hell is that?" Jenny yelled over the baby's ear piercing crying.

Abbie jumped she had not heard Jenny enter the house. "This is the emergency." Abbie answered as she stared into the babies face.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do with it?" Jenny asked walking into the kitchen and washing her hands. She had been out all day and was very tired. A crying baby was not how she wanted to be welcomed home.

"Can you watch him for a few?" Abbie pleaded standing up with the baby in her arms walking towards Jenny.

Jenny took a step back "what? No!" She put her hands forward defensively.

"Jenny please!" Abbie begged. "I haven't slept all day. Nor have I had a break. " she stamped her feet like a toddler. The baby still screaming in her arms.

"I don't know anything about babies." Jenny retorted.

"And you think I do?" Abbie asked trying to bounce the baby on Her hip.

Jenny looked around the house. It was a mess. There were empty bottles everywhere, diapers on the floor, and the occasional spit up.

"I can hold him while you clean up."

Abbie sighed. Well at least it was some sort of break.

"Where's his pacifier?" Jenny asked taking the crying baby out of Abbie's arms.

"Oh, his mother doesn't use one." Abbie answered while picking up clothes from off of the floor.

Jenny made a face and went into her room.

Abbie was almost finished cleaning up and the baby continued to cry.

"Jenny! You can't let that baby cry like that he'll get sick!." Abbie yelled so that she would hear her over the crying.

Jenny burst from out of the room cradling the baby.

"Where's his coat?" Jenny asked

"Why?" Abbie asked curious.

"Where's his damn coat?" Jenny asked again.

Abbie pointed to a chair at the kitchen table.

Jenny rushed over dressed him, and put him in his car seat.

"I'll be back." Jenny told Abbie.

Truthfully Abbie couldn't care less where Jenny went she was just grateful for some peace and quiet finally.

Abbie woke up to the sound of light snoring. When had she fallen asleep. Where's that damn baby? She was about to run out of the room when she saw the baby on the side of the bed in his carseat with a pink pacifier in his mouth fast asleep.

Pink Jenny? Really? She asked herself as she climbed back into bed

Abbie woke up to the child wailing again. She checked her clock it read 3:45AM She punched and kicked her sheets and screamed internally. Full blown temper tantrum. She picked him up and headed towards the kitchen muttering "I'm never having a kid" repeatedly. Maybe he was hungry. She fixed him a bottle and sat on the couch. He drunk the milk and stared up at her with big brown eyes. His brown little finger grasped onto hers.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him softly.

He giggled with the bottle still in his mouth.

"You think all of this is funny?" She couldn't help but smile at the little guy he was so cute. When he was finished she changed his diaper and slid him into Jenny's room. She laid him down in her bed on his back. It was okay since he wasn't able to move or crawl yet.

The baby woke jenny up by touching her eyeballs. She sighed. "You again." When he started to whimper she pulled him onto her chest and rocked him side to side. When that wasn't enough she called for Abbie. This was her responsibility anyway.

"Abbie!" Jenny yelled. Abbie woke up and stared at the ceiling.

"Abbie!" Jenny yelled again. Abbie pulled the covers over her head.

She heard Jenny get out of bed mumbling "I know she's woke."

Jenny burst into Abbie's room.

" your homework assignment wants you."

Abbie turned her back to her.

"Here!" Jenny yelled.

Abbie jumped out of bed and grabbed him. "Jenny, I think I'm gonna cry." Abbie started. Jenny laughed at her sister. She was always one for the dramatics.

"No seriously Jenny.",she pointed at her moist eyeballs. "I think I'm about to cry."

"At least this little guy is good for something." Jenny laughed.

"I'm about to call his damn mama." Abbie muttered bending to pick up the pacifier.

'Do what you please" jenny said as she left the room.

When Abbie couldn't take anymore crying she walked into Jenny's room and sat on the floor with the baby in her lap.

"Jenny." Abbie tried but she was fast asleep.

Abbie yanked on Jenny's arm

"What?" Jenny asked not opening her eyes.

"Do you remember that song mom used to sing to us?"

"Nope."

Abbie could tell by the way her eye twitched that she was lying.

"Come on jenny maybe that will quiet him."

Jenny slid off of her bed like a child throwing a tantrum, all she wanted was some sleep.

Jenny began singing dryly as she laid her head on Abbie's shoulder. Abbie began to remember and joined in harmonizing with Jenny's high notes. They sat like that until the trio dozed off.

The next morning Ichabod knocked on Abbie's door, Hearing no response he let himself in. What he saw surprised him. He saw Abbie asleep on the living room floor, Jenny's head in her lap fast asleep and a baby splayed across the two of them. His head on Jenny's stomach and the rest of him rested on Abbie. And oh lord the house, it was a mess! Ichabod began cleaning while he let the ladies sleep. Surely they had a long night.


End file.
